Gotcha
by Kura Kura Rawa
Summary: Sakura selalu ada untuk Naruto. Dan hanya Sakura yang tahu sisi lemah Naruto yang tak pernah ia tujukkan pada siapapun. Karena Sakura selalu bersama Naruto dalam suka maupun dukanya\Bad Summary\NaruSaku Lover\Lime or Lemon for Request\


GOTCHA

by Kura Kura Rawa (formerly f4tih AZZAM)

.

SUMMARY

Sakura selalu ada untuk Naruto. Dan hanya Sakura yang tahu sisi lemah Naruto yang tak pernah ia tujukkan pada siapapun. Karena Sakura selalu bersama Naruto dalam suka maupun dukanya

.

DISCLAIMER

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

PAIRING

[NaruSaku]. Dedicated for centrict lover. So if you do not like it, just go far away

.

WARNING

Mainstream (you might bored), Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, Many mistakes

.

RATE M

Some things here are implemented from sexual content

* * *

"Naruto, boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki memasuki apertemen sahabatnya. Diedarkannya pandangan menelusuri ruangan di sana, kakinya berjalan menuntunnya pada satu ruangan yang sudah sangat ia tahu sebagai kamar tidur Naruto.

Suara decitan kecil terdengar ketika Sakura mendorong pintu kamar pria itu. Dengan pijakan pelan, dia melangkah ke dalam, satu ruangan yang temaram. Hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bias yang masuk berasal dari apartemen sebelah lewat jendela kamar yang tak tertutup gorden.

Bisa ia lihat keadaan kamar ini. Berantakan seperti biasa. Tapi bagi Sakura, mengingat alasan kenapa ia disini sekarang, Sakura mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu orang yang sanggup mengontrol emosinya bahkan ketika ia sendiri. Ia melihat sosok Naruto terduduk meringkuk dipinggir dipan yang ada di kamar itu.

Sakura kembali melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto, duduk disampingnya, namun ia belum melakukan apapun. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari mulai terjulur, mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto. Dengan begitu lembut, ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Memeperlihatkan wajah sahabatnya yang tampak kacau.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar dari lamunannya, ia kemudian menoleh sambil sedikit menegakkan badan. Dan Sakura bisa melihat sekilas jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pelupuk mata Naruto. Hatinya miris. Sesak melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _Kau tahu, Naruto..._

 _Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh_

 _Betapa orang sangat melihatmu sempurna_

 _Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengetahui sisi lemahmu_

 _Disaat semua orang memandangmu hebat karna banyak melakukan hal besar_

 _Aku melihatmu ketakutan hanya karena sesuatu yang remeh_

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura halus. Verba yang salah, memang. Karena Sakura sebenarnya sudah sangat mengetahui alasan kenapa Naruto jadi begini. Ia ingin menguatkan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia kembali merunduk. Pertanyaan Sakura tadi sukses mengingatkannya kembali pada momen pahit yang baru ia alami pagi tadi.

Hati Sakura mencelos, merasakan sakit yang sama melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini. Ia tahu dengan pasti. Mungkin jika ia mengalaminya pula, ia belum tentu sanggup menanggung beban berat yang diderita Naruto.

Dengan inisiatif yang ada di pikirannya, Sakura lalu merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menguatkan pemuda itu dalam dekapannya, mengelus punggung kokoh itu yang kini terasa sangat rapu.

"Menagislah. Curahkanlah semua perasaanmu," ucap Sakura tenang. Tangannya terulur ke atas pundak Naruto untuk memeluknya lebih erat. "Kau tidak perlu sok kuat dihadapanku."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras kala mendengar isakan Naruto yang membasahi bagian punggung dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dan hatinya semakin merintih ketika dengan jelas ia mendengar Naruto meraung keras. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _Aku disini bersamamu_

 _Jangan pernah kau pendam semuanya sendirian_

 _Ketika kau bahagia, semua orang akan ikut bahagia_

 _Tapi ketika kau bersedih, hanya aku disisimu yang sanggup merasakan perasaan yang sama_

 _Karena kita selalu bersama, suka dan duka_

Nyeri Sakura rasakan saat mendengar berita itu dari Ino. Ketika dengan tega, gadis yang merupakan kekasih dari Naruto ketahuan berselingkuh, dan Naruto memergoki mereka seakan hendak berciuman dengan seorang pria yang ia kenal betul merupakan sahabatnya. Naruto langsung menghantamkan tinjunya pada pria itu dan pergi tanpa kata.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengalami hal pahit dalam masalah hati. Ketika dulu Naruto mulai menjalin hubungan, cinta pertamanya kandas karna belum berapa lama setelah mereka berpacaran, mobil yang ditumpangi sang kekasih beserta keluarganya saat mereka hendak mengunjungi kampung halaman mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah hingga menyebabkan semua penumpangnya tewas seketika.

Lalu Naruto mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lainnya, bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tapi buah yang ia dapat dari cinta tulus yang ia berikan ialah sebuah penghianatan. Kekasih keduanya ketahuan melakukan adegan panas tanpa terhalang sehelai benangpun dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya tidak jauh dari tempat yang semula nya ia rencanakan bersama gadis itu untuk berkencan.

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Naruto terus mencoba merajut kasih dengan wanita-wanita lain, dan selalu berakhir dengan pengkhiantan.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat Naruto mencurahkan perasaannya dengan linangan air mata. Ia tanpa sadar ikut menangis mengingat Naruto begitu menderita selama ini.

Ketika merasa Naruto sudah sedikit tenang, Sakura memberi jarak keduanya. Dan dari sorot mata biru itu, ia bisa melihat ada perasaan kelegaan, seperti beban berat yang ia panggul telah hilang.

Ia mempersempit kembali jarak mereka berdua, namun dengan destinasi yang berbeda. Satu kecupan lembut di bibir.

 _Bahkan ketika kau tertawa_

 _Aku bisa melihat pancaran di matamu_

 _Perasaan terluka dan asa yang mendalam_

 _Aku selalu disisimu, hingga aku mulai menyadari, ini bukanlah perasaan semu belaka_

 _Perasaan yang hanya kurasakan saat bersamamu_

 _Perasaan yang bisa membuatku melupakan apapun_

 _Dan yang kuingat, hanyalah kamu_

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tau-tau keduanya kini sedang bergumul dengan liar. Tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tanpa ada yang memisah. Tubuh keduanya telah basah oleh keringat. Dengan sang pria berusaha mendominasi kegiatan mereka berdua, menghentakkan dengan keras di bawah sana.

Sakura berusaha agar Naruto meraih apa yang ia capai. Dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto, sedang mulutnya terus bergumam, berucap tanpa henti antara mendesah dan menyebutnya nama pria di atasnya.

Naruto terus bergerak liar. Tak henti-henti menuntaskan rangsangan yang ia dapat, hingga ketika ia merasakan sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, ia kemudian bergerak dengan lebih brutal lagi, namun semua nya terbatas dalam pelukan hangat dari wanita yang ia tindih sempurna.

Dan ketika sampai pada akhirnya, saat Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi apa yang ada dalam dirinya, ia hempaskan semuanya, ia keluarkan semuanya, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, isarat tidak ingin Naruto beranjak.

Lalu Naruto bangkit, menumbukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya di kedua sisi gadis itu.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan sahabat merah mudanya ini. Gadis itu selalu berada disampingnya, selalu mengkhawatirkannya, selalu menyemangatinya, selalu ingin ia berbagi dukanya.

Dan Sakura paham, lalu tatapan lembut ia tujukan pada Naruto, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya.

"Aku rasa, sudah saatnya aku mengatakan ini," tukas Sakura. Menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum. Aku selalu bahagia melihatmu tertawa, meskipun pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah pelindung yang kau gunakan untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Saat kau berjalan dengan seorang gadis dan tahu kenyataan bahwa jemarinya bertaut dengan laki-laki lain..." lanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Dan bisa Sakura lihat tubuh pria di atasnya itu menegang.

Naruto tidak sanggup lagi menyanggah tubuhnya, hingga ia terjatuh sedikit kasar di atas tubuh polos Sakura, dan sedikit terisak, namun dengan perasaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura," balas Naruto.

Dan seperti mendapat kekuatan baru, tiba-tiba rangsangan birahi merasuki keduanya, dan berlanjut pada pergumulan yang jauh lebih lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Penuh cinta.

Naruto bisa melihat wanita di bawahnya ini. Mengerang dengan halus, begitu menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dia begitu menyayangi dirinya. Wanita itu selalu menemaninya. Wanita itu selalu menyemangatinya.

Ia sadar, bahwa perhatian yang ia berikan pada Sakura tidak pernah ia berikan pada gadis manapun yang pernah ia kencani.

Setiap hubungan yang ia bangun dengan wanita manapun selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan, maka Sakura-lah yang menjadi orang yang pertama kali memberikan kekuatan pada Naruto. Memberikan semangat, agar tidak terlalu jatuh dalam keterpurukan.

Semuanya pun selalu berakhir sama. Dan selalu dengan Sakura.

Ia ingat, setiap kali dirinya berkeluh kesah pada Sakura mengenai banyak hal, maka kegiatan mereka selalu berakhir dengan keduanya di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Hei, bahkan ia tidak pernah membiarkan wanita lain yang ia kencani untuk mencium bibirnya, tapi dengan mudah ia bercinta dengan Sakura. Naruto tidak pernah mengkhianati wanita manapun. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu dengan sadar saat ia sudah tidak punya seorangpun pasangan untuk dijadikan teman kencan.

Ia ingat ketika dulu untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura berkata agar ia melepaskan semuanya, semua bebannya, semua perasaan marahnya, semua emosinya, semua perasaan sakit hatinya, termasuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, lalu bermula dengan cumbuan panas dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama tanpa penutup apapun.

Sampai, ketika Naruto tertidur setelah kegiatan mereka selesai, ia tidur dalam pelukan Sakura, dan bisa ia rasakan Sakura mengelus punggungnya lembut, berusaha agar Naruto yang menindihnya tidur.

 _Kau merasakannya, Naruto_

 _Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini merasuk kedalam hatiku_

 _Aku yakin, kau juga bisa merasakannya, Naruto_

 _Kau tahu,_

 _Hari ini semua angan yang bahkan tidak banyak aku berharap nyatanya telah terjadi_

 _Dan aku akan berusaha, agar kau tidak pernah bersedih lagi_

 _Karena aku, mencintaimu_

 _Dan kau, kini lebih mencintaiku_

Hingga akhirnya, Sakura ikut tertidur sambil mendekap erat Naruto, menyalurkan kehangantannya.

Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah tahu, seringai licik terukir di wajah manis Sakura malam itu.

 _Gotcha_

FIN?

.

* * *

.

*Lap ingus (tapi kok warnanya merah yak? _ )*

Terima kasih buat semua reader. Maaf kalo endingnya terkesan maksa. Dan Neechan, tolong jangan paksa aku lagi buat bikin RATE M. Aku gak kuat ama yang beginian :'D Cukup satu chapter aja. Jangan ada yang minta sequel :'v

Sekedar tambahan, kata "gotcha" itu diambil dari bahasa inggris, dari kata "got" dan "you". Berhubung anak jaman sekarang lebih suka menyebut "you" dengan "ya" atau "cha", maka jadilah "gotcha".

O ya, saya sudah update informasi mengenai _upcoming fanfic_ saya. Cek aja bio.

Tunggu aja fanfic berikutnya.

* * *

Adin Baskara

Kura Kura Rawa

Sign


End file.
